1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmitting method, a receiving method, a transmitting apparatus, and a receiving apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
At the present, a consideration is conducted on that coded data of audio and video are segmented according to a format such as MPEG-DASH (Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP) or MMT (MPEG Media Transport), the obtained segment is divided so as to be packetized, and the obtained packet is transmitted by broadcasting or communication.
For example, Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for transmitting each packet of coded media data according to the MMT.